


Gay People exist

by Goat_Guy



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: I decided to write a Reddnan fic for every day of June becausw why not?
Relationships: Sylnan Vengolor/Redd Boye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Gay People exist

**Author's Note:**

> Redd and Sylnan talk about the times they've been attacked by bears because that's something guys bond ober...Right?

The night breeze slowly crept in as Sylnan sat down outside the tavern. Their adventures were coming to a peak, and now it was stressful. They were still on their way to Luminesa, and they had to stop in a smaller town for the night. 

Sylnan turned when he heard footsteps, Redd's footsteps specifically. The other messy red headed half elf smiled, sitting next to Sylnan and sighing. 

"So, you like looking at the stars or something?"

"No, I just needed some fresh air. It gets stuffy sharing one room with six other people."

There was silence between them for a moment, staring at the night sky. After a minute or so, Redd leaned over towards Syl.

"Hey, what comes to your mind when you get attacked by a bear?"

The other half elf thought for a moment, looked at Redd, put his chin in his hand and chuckled.

"Usually 'Oh no! Not again!'"

Redd burst into laughter, holding onto Sylnan's shoulder and folding into himself. 

"O-oh my gods please please explain!"

"Oh come on I've been through my own adventures! I may have ran into a few bears once. When me and Br'aad were younger we tried to run out of the Wharf and at the time there was a small bit of a forest near the edge of the city. I was like 12, he was around 10. That forest though, had a bear family. I nearly got my shit kicked in by a bear. I actually have a big scar on my shoulder where it got me. I've got another one on my leg whe-"

Looking up from his shoulder, Sylnan saw the blissed out look on Redd's face. The other seemed very focused on listening to his story, and was just staring down at the grass and small wild flowers. 

Noticing that Sylnan had stopped speaking, Redd looked up at him, making eye level contact and cocking his head to the side. 

"Yooooou gonna continue? Or….have you become so bewitched by my beauty that you can't speak anymore?"

Sylnan's face heated up a bit as he scratched at the back of his neck and trying to look elsewhere, which drew a gasp from Redd. Said man also stood up quickly, tripping slightly but playing it off as a spin.

"You are silenced by my beauty! Man I was honestly just joking but look at you! Sylnan, do you liiiike me? Oh come on man don't get all red and then ignore me."

Redd reached towards Sylnan's face and stretched the man's cheeks, which Sylnan replied with an exasperated groan. 

"Man stop touching my face! You probably got gross magick hands."

"My hands aren't gross! How rude of you." 

Sylnan chuckled, looking back up at the sky. Redd sighed and sat back down next to him.

"Ya know, I once got attacked by a bear too. I was also really young and almost died because of it. Got me right in the chest. That's when my being a dirty magick boy started."

They met eyes again and Sylnan felt oddly sorry for Redd. He would know of course that lying on your deathbed wasn't the best experience. 

If you asked what in the great planes he was doing he couldn't tell you, but something inside him told him to just hold Redd's hand….so he did. 

And if you asked Redd why that made his heart happy, he would know, but wouldn't want to say. The man simply rested his head on Sylnan's shoulder and smiled softly. 

"Ya know….even with that demon in your hand….you're the kindest guy I've met. And the prettiest. Maybe. You're at least in the top three." 

Sylnan smiled at that. He sighed as well, and rested his own head atop Redd's. Maybe it was weird, being that deep in his head he could feel Kathrine frown slightly, but it felt nice and soft….even safe? How he felt safe with a man who admitted to killing his family for power he knew not….but in the end all that matters is he did.


End file.
